Love for the New Girl?
by OrangeRules Autumn
Summary: OK!MAJOR EDITING DONE! Betrayal,love,crazy friends. Robin meets Amely and something sparks. In the end will they be together or lead each other to the ends of the earth all to know who she really is? KF loses his bff and turns to Artemis for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: New Member

A\N: Ok,since this was my very first story and my writing skills have gotten better I'm editing it! Here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Young Justice.**

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

I was sitting in the living room when Black Canary was recognized and allowed entrance to Mount Justice. The computer also announced that she had two unauthorized guests with her. I shot up from the couch and ran with the rest of the team on my heels to the control room. I skidded to a halt in front of Black Canary. She smiled at me and the rest of the group. I glanced around her to see two African American females standing side by side. They both had storm white hair except the taller one had pure white hair while the shorter girl had dark brown streaks through hers. The taller one had on a costume that hugged her body. There was a silver X on the belt of the suit. Her cape went to the backs of her knees. I noticed it was all made of flexible leather. As the shorter one flipped her hair behind her shoulder I saw that it had a second layer of storm cloud gray hair underneath the storm white layer. Their eyes were a dark brown that penetrated you with every second. The shorter one's eyes were a little lighter than the taller one's,like a little blue mixed in with the brown. The shorter one was at least two inches shorter than me and that's saying something because I'm pretty short. Black Canary finally broke the silence that had enveloped us subtly.

"This is Storm from the X-Men. This is her daughter, Amely.**(A/N:Pronounced: Ah-meh-lee) **Storm heard about your little group and wanted her daughter to join. Treat her well, she's officially a new member of Young Justice. Alright, go show her around, she'll be living here."

Amely got up on her tiptoes and kissed her mom on the cheek before walking over to stand in front of me. She gave a small smile that was gone in a second. For some reason that vanishing smile made me long to see it again.

Amely smiled briefly at us and said, "It's nice to meet you."

We all said, "Hi," in unison.

"I'm Amely Munroe, they call me Tempest. How about you guys?"

"Well,my name is Superboy but you can call me Conner.",Superboy said.

"I'm Aqualad but please, call me Kaldur.",ah, Kaldur, always the gentleman.

"My name is Miss Martian but call me Megan."

"Yo, I'm Kid Flash but my friends call me Wally."

"Am I considered a friend?",Amely inquired.

"Of course!",Wally hurried to reply.

"And last but not least I'm Robin.", Amely looked at me and motioned with her hand for me to continue. When I didn't Wally piped up, "Bats won't allow him to reveal his real name."

"Aw,sadness.",Amely said with a cute little lilt to her voice. She also gave a little pout that scrunched her face up making her even cuter. Her features weren't sharp like her mother's but they were on their way there. They had a little roundness around the edges. All in all she was a very beautiful girl.

"I take it you're the leader of this little group?",she said with indifference. I gave a chuckle.

"No, that would be Kaldur over there.",I said jabbing a thumb in his direction. She nodded in acknowledgment. But turned her attention back to me still.

"So who's giving me the tour of this big ass place?", she asked without ever taking her eyes off of me. She seemed to be giving me the once over, and at her smirk I assumed she liked what she saw.

"I will,"I said immediately. Everyone else shrugged and went back to the living room. Wally winked at me and gave me a slap on the back. I rolled my eyes not caring to know what was going through his head. I offered Amely my hand which she notched an eyebrow at.

"It's really dark in the hallways.",was my lame excuse. She shrugged with nonchalance and took my still outstretched hand. Her smaller, softer hand fit into mine like a missing puzzle piece. It was warm and her palm showed the telltale signs of vigorous training. I laced our fingers together and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She gave me one of those flash smiles. My mind rejoiced with being able to make her smile again. I gave her the whole tour and finally we came to a stop in front of her room.

"Um...so.",I trailed off. She bit her lip to hide her full on smile. I reached up and pulled her lip from her teeth's grasp. With her lip not in between her teeth she let a full out grin form on her face. With shock I realized that those cute flash smiles were just a very small glimpse of her true and beautiful smiles. With even more shock I realized _I _was the one who had made her smile like that. I was so overjoyed. She looked up at me curiously. Amely pressed up against her door and smiled goofily up at me. I smiled back down at her. One of my arms was wresting on the door above her head. I leaned my forehead on it. My other hand was still holding hers.

Then I did something neither one of us was expecting.

* * *

Ooooooooooo. Cliffy! Sorry I just couldn't resist. Pleeze just R&R! xD Bye now!


	2. Flake!

Chapter2: Flake!

A/N: OK! So, this is the second edited chapter! Remember, I'm editing the whole thing!

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

I DID THE MOST UNBELIEVABLE THING!

I ditched Amely!

Flaked on her!

Left her in the cold. However you wanna put it! I don't care all I know is that I ran away from her. She had been leaning against the door to her new room when I'd heard the subtle sound of Wally creeping down the hallway. I had about two seconds before he reached us and I used it to the best of my abilities. I slipped a hand behind Amely and opened her door. She gave a small squeak as she fell through when the door was suddenly done supporting her. Her expression was the epitome of shock and admittedly hilarious. I closed the door and bolted quickly and quietly, Batsy would've been proud. I heard Wally call my name a couple of times in confusion and worry. Ah, let 'em worry. I wondered what Amely had thought about my little escape. Probably nothing good. I made it to the garage and hopped on my motorbike, leaving Mount Justice in the dust. As I smiled to myself about the hilarious look on Amely's face I didn't notice the flash of yellow and red beside my bike.

I mapped a route to Wayne Manor. I gasped as I was bodily jerked from my bike. Wally held me in his grasp grinning like the fool he was. I sighed inwardly as he began bragging about how easy it was to catch up with me. Seriously, the guy had a big enough ego for the whole team. But he was my egomaniac. Superboy showed up a moment later, grabbing my bike and hauling it away wordlessly. In what I could only call a flash,we were sitting on the couch in the living room of Mount Justice. The whole team was there, well except for Amely. Kaldur, as always, wore a calm and serious expression while Megan on the other hand was bobbing in the air with giddiness. Superboy in that way of his didn't have an expression. Wally, of course, was the one grinning like a maniac. Kaldur stood up and began to pace the room, obviously deep in thought. We all watched him expectantly, waiting for the wisdom that was sure to come.

"We need to find out as much as we can about Amely, understand?", Kaldur said to everyone. I nodded as did the rest of the group. _This is gonna be fun, _I thought with a smirk.

The next morning Amely walked into the kitchen, her hair up in a messy ponytail that left strands framing her face. Her eyes were half closed and closing still, I stood up and clapped in front of her face earning me a hard shove. She glared at me through slitted eyes and gave me the universal 'not before I have my coffee' look. I chuckled and sat back down. Superboy was quietly watching the scene while nursing a bowl of cereal. Amely gave him a tentative smile which he returned with some difficulty. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. The first sip of coffee she proceeded to spew into the sink.

"What do you have to do to get a decent cup of joe around here?",she asked looking distastefully at the mug she held.

"Usually not let Superboy make it.", Wally came strolling in like he owned the place. Superboy glared at Wally and muttered something along the lines of "I think it tastes good". Amely nodded and got up making her own pot of coffee. She stared at the coffee maker impatiently. Once it gave the small 'ding' that meant it was done she grinned and immediately poured herself a mug. She added three sugars and two milks. She again sat down across from me and sipped the coffee. She gave a content sigh of bliss. Once the coffee was gone next up was a bowl of cheerios, a blueberry muffin, orange juice and toast. Once that was gone she got up and headed in the direction of her room.

After 10 minutes or so she reappeared in jogging shorts and a sports bra. She dashed through the door leaving three very interested boys looking after her. Wally and I shared a mutual look that said 'whoa hot girl on the premises'. Wally was gone in a flash and I was hot on his heels. What I saw when I entered the training room stopped me dead in my tracks. Amely was doing back hand flips down the balance beam like it was nothing, at the end she did one, two, no three flips in the air before landing, in perfect form no less! I'm not trying to brag, but I could've done at least five of those, just sayin'. Now don't get me wrong, it impressed me very much that she could even do two. Three was just plain amazing! It took me a moment to regain my composure, but when I did I applauded Amely. Wally, who never had any composure, still stood gaping not bothering to at least try and shut his jaw. At the sound of my clapping Amely's head snapped in our direction. Her eyes got wide and she blushed, her skin almost as red as a cherry. She snatched a remote from the floor and turned down the volume on a song playing over it. I listened carefully and recognized the lyrics pretty well.

"Is this 'Let the Flames Begin' by Paramore?" I asked.

"I didn't know you liked Paramore. You struck me as the hard rock type.", she said with a sly smirk. I blanked for a second before returning the smirk with my own.

"I like all kinds of music. Though I tend to stick to alternative. But around Bats it has to be mostly all classical music.", I thought about the one time I had dared to blast my alternative music throughout the manor. Bruce came in brandishing a batarang, which he proceeded to throw at my radio, and of course, broke it. 'Play that crap in my house again and you'll be sorry.',he said very calmly, which scared the shit out of me even more than it would've if he'd said it angrily.

"Hey, you guys, I have an idea.", Amely said nonchalantly.

Wally, always the curious cat, asked,well more like purred, "And what might that be?"

Amely gave him a peculiar look before shrugging and saying, "I think it would be fun if we went clubbing. We could also invite that old friend of yours., you know, Roy Harper? I was also thinking we could invite Green Arrow's new partner, Artemis,was her name."

* * *

A/N: There you go, a new chapter. Comments and _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism is appreciated. Thanks for readin'. I think it's gonna be pretty fun to see Kaldur go clubbing. Any ideas on how I should make him act? BYE NOW! xD


	3. Clubbing

Chapter3:Clubbing

**A/N:So what's up guys? I'm happy my friend Jezebel Two Rivers reviewed, I've been trying to get her to read this story for weeks! Anyways, here you go guys a new chapter! Woo! To shejams: I really don't know who Amely's dad is...probably just a really handsome mind reader that Storm fell in love with and had a kid with. This chapter is mostly just fluff between all the characters. Oh, yeah there is gonna be some Superboy,Wally and Speedy POV in here (maybe some Amely too...maybe not IDK). Anyways, enjoy! Pleeze R&R!**

**Disclaimer:YJ and X-Men belong to DC & Marvel comics. Greedy punks!**

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

"And where,exactly, do you plan we go? Most clubs in Happy Harbor are 21 years and older. Also I'm pretty sure the League wouldn't approve.",I questioned with a quizzical look cast in Amely's direction.

"Oh, that. I've got that covered. There's this teenagers only club on the outskirts of town. It's legal and everything, so we can't really have any alcoholic beverages. I already asked Batman, he said it was okay, as long as we didn't drink and we act appropriately. You can ask him if you want.",she reassured. Wally was practically vibrating with excitement. Scratch that, he _was _vibrating!

"KF, calm down, or you're going to end up with another bloody nose!", Wally grimaced at the thought and stopped moving.

"So...are you guys in?",Amely asked with anticipation clear on her face.

"Hell yeah!",was Wally's excited response.

"I guess.",I said a little more calmly than KF.

Amely grinned and fist pumped the air for a moment while whooping jovially.

"What's all the excitement about?", our leader's voice asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Except the fact we're going clubbing! And the League is okay with it!",Wally shouted giddily. Kaldur looked as surprised as he could get. Megan came in bobbing through the air, and by the look on her face she already knew what was going on. Superboy came in almost completely expressionless as usual. Megan filled him in and I was surprised that the news actually brought a small smile to his lips. Then a thought hit me, something about the Green Arrow having a new apprentice.

"Hey, Amely, what'd you say about Green Arrow having a new partner?", she looked over from her dialogue with Kaldur and said, "Just that her name's Artemis. That's all I know about her. You could look her up in the League's files, I'll bet you there's tons of info on her there. Also, I think Black Canary mentioned something about her joining Young Justice.", then she went back to her conversation with Kaldur. I was walking out the door of the training room when Amely called my name.

"Oh,and Robin?", she said.

"Yes?", came my reply.

"Meet us in the garage at 8:00, 'kay?"

"Alright.", I said waving as I left.

Time to go hack the League computer_._

**SPEEDY POV (YAY! We get a look inside the sexy Roy Harper's mind!lmfao! xD)**

I got a call from Wally at 4:00p.m. sharp, right after I got out of school. I answered it grudgingly, hoping it wasn't another 'Please join Young Justice, please?' call. Thankfully it wasn't. Instead it was something entirely different.

"You want me to go clubbing with you and the Young Justice team?",I asked shocked beyond belief.

"Um,yeah? Is that a problem?",he sounded annoyed, probably because this was like the fourth time I'd asked that question.

"I guess not...What time?", I heard a muffled 'He said he'll come' and mixed cheers and whoops from the other side of the line.

"At 8:00. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. Meet you in Mount Justice's garage right?"

"Yup.",Wally said popping the p. Then he said bye really quickly and hung up. That,as you can guess, made me very suspicious. But hey, this is Wally we're talking about, who knows what to expect from him. I set off at a jog towards my apartment. When I got there I picked out a red muscle shirt and black faded jeans along with sneakers and a leather jacket. I took a look in the mirror and then in an English accent said, "If I do say so myself, Mister Harper, you do look dashing this evening."

**SUPERBOY POV**

I was kind of happy, is that the word for this feeling,to go out somewhere with my teammates. Especailly Megan, I'd developed a small "crush" ,as the humans call it, on her over the months/weeks that I'd known her. I was afraid that she wouldn't return my feelings and so I kept it secret, blocking the thought from my mind when Megan was around. When we were alone together I talked more and shared my thoughts. Now,silly me, I was trying to find an outfit that Megan would like. I finally gave up and decided on all black clothing. My shirt had a skull that was grinning like a psychopath. My jeans were normal and I had a pair of black converse on. I had on a black hoodie too. I finally decided that I was ready and headed to the garage. Kaldur caught me on the way there and started a conversation I was barely paying attention to. When we arrived at the garage Robin, Wallace and...I forgot his name...was it Roy,were there. Yeah, that was it! Roy Harper! They all looked slightly impatient. I was still looking for Megan but I didn't see her anywhere in the garage. My shoulders sagged slightly and I gave a small frown. I wondered what she was doing.

**WALLY POV**

Robin and I had arrived at the garage at seven, an hour early. Roy showed up at seven thirty and seemed to just want to get the night over with. Robin and I gave him one look and knew that if we pushed him about joining YJ at all tonight he'd be gone in a matter of seconds. We were still waiting on the girls and getting more impatient by the minute. I sighed and ran a hand through my ginger hair. I tried sneaking a peek at Robin's eyes behind his shades but as usual just got shadows and no color. It really irked me how he obviously didn't trust me enough to let me know his secret identity. I puffed air out of my mouth and glanced over at Kaldur and Supey, they were calm and leaning against a wall thinking to themselves about something.

Then the girls came in.

**ROBIN POV**

It was seven fifty when the girls arrived and let me just say they looked AMAZING! None of them wore makeup and honestly it worked for them. Amely had on black skinny jeans and all black converse followed by a light blue lacy spaghetti strap shirt. She had a black blazer folded over her arm and gave a wicked grin,that disappeared after a moment, when she caught me ogling her legs. I looked away quickly, turning my attention toward Megan who was getting enough attention from Superboy and Wally. Honestly I don't blame them, she had on her usual civvies but under the skirt she wore fishnets and her sweater was gone, showing off her shoulders her headband was gone too. Her hair hung in her face nicely, covering one eye, it was really cute but the fishnets made it look more mature. Artemis was wearing blue skinny jeans that were torn at the knees. Her shirt was, of course, green and fit snuggly against her torso. Her hair was still in it's usual ponytail but now strands framed her face in a way that made me suspect Amely had done it. Roy took one look at her and just decided not to speak to her, probably because she was Green Arrow's new protégé. Amely saw this and pursed her lips, after a moment she gave a mischievous smile. _Uh, oh. _

Amely clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright time to go!"

I grinned and jumped onto my motorbike, I turned it toward Amely and said, "Need a ride?" I heard KF snickering at my cheesy pick-up line, but it didn't matter 'cause Amely laughed and got on the bike behind me. I smirked at Wally which earned me a glare. I waited patiently as Amely gave everyone directions to Animosity, the club we were going to, they all left one by one. Artemis was on the back of Wally's bike while Megan was on Superboy's, Kaldur and Roy rode alone and seemed happy about it.

"Might wanna hold on." I yelled to Amely over the roar of my motorbike.

"_OK", _came a reply that seemed to float through the air and into my ear. I turned to look at her and she smiled innocently up at me.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

I felt her arms slide around my waist loosely and she shrugged. _"One of the perks from my powers."_

_"_That's really cool! Speaking of, none of us have seen your powers at work. Are they strong?"

_"You'll have to wait and see." _Amely replied mysteriously.

"Can't what do you plan on doing when we arrive at Animosity?" I grinned.

_ "I'm probably just gonna dance." _She said (breathed/whispered) nonchalantly.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see that."My grin grew even wider.

_"The only way that's going to happen is if you dance with me."_ I could practically hear her blush in her voice.

"Alright. Sure thing."

_ "Thanks, I kinda thought that you'd just blow me off."_

"I hope you'll learn that I'm nothing like that."

For a minute or two there was silence on the other end of the line. Then, so quietly, she whispered in my ear,

"I hope so too."

I went faster so we could catch up with the group, who were traveling pretty fast. Amely's arms tightened around my waist and I felt her face press into my back. _"I'm going to kill you!"_ she shouted in my ear.

"Relax!"

_"I'm going to __MURDER__ you!" _and then my ears were filled with a stream of her screaming_ "IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!__" _

"How about I'll owe you one?"

_ "You owe me a drink is what!" _I cackled and felt her palms press into my sides, next thing I knew we were there. As Amely got off the bike she leaned over so that her chin was resting on my shoulder and said, "Ever do that to me again and I'll do very unimaginable things to you."

"So many meanings behind that.", I whispered with a wicked smirk settled on my lips. She rolled her eyes and pulled me by my elbow into the club.

It was dark enough where I could take off my sunglasses and nobody would be able to see my eyes. I didn't ,of course, and Amely gave me the craziest look like, 'Are you _really _wearing sunglasses in a dark as hell club at _night_?' I shrugged. She shook her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor where there were some pretty hardcore grinders and jukers. I hesitated at the edge of the crowd, not really wanting to dance like that.

_"We're not gonna do that. Calm down.", _I heard on a cloud of smoke that passed by. Cautiously, I let her pull me into the crowd of club goers.

There was a pop song playing and Amely moved her body quickly and gracefully to the beat. I had to admit she had great body control. I noticed how she could move her hips without moving the rest of her body, that was pretty cool. "Closer" by Ne-Yo came on and each time he said "closer" the dancers would move closer to the middle (where Amely and I were standing). By the middle of the song Amely and I were pressed so tightly together that I could feel every curve of her body against mine, and I was pretty sure she could feel all the curves to mine. I tried keeping my hands at my sides but I was forced to eventually place my hands somewhere. Mine ended up on her waist and hers were resting on my biceps. I stared down at her thinking of how those dark chocolate eyes must have been staring up at me wide and a little bewildered. I was feeling whelmed about what to do when the next song came on: "Body Language" by Jesse McCartney. I knew the song well, all the girls at my school loved the song and listened to it at least three times a day. I sang along **(A/N:And since he's voiced my Jesse, he sounded exactly like him.) **and watched Amely grow more comfortable with being in close proximity with me and as she calmed I relaxed also. A slower song came on and we swayed slowly to the beat. I glanced over at the bar to find Wally already in a drinking contest, though, hopefully, the drinks were alcohol free. KF was winning by a whole lot of shots. The bartender had to keep extras ready at the speed Wally was drinking. I bet you that at least half of those shots were spiked, if not all of them. If they are, KF is going to have the worst hangover ever tomorrow. _And I'm gonna have to help him. _I rolled my ice blue eyes at the thought.

"_Ugh, I can practically feel Wally's hangover. He's drinking too much." _Amely groaned in my ear.

"Tell me about it. I'm the one that's gonna have to take care of him tomorrow."

_"Don't worry, I'll help." _

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that."

_"Wait, I have to go do something, sorry." _I nodded and let her go, she smiled and headed in Speedy's direction. She, oddly, was able to get him and Artemis into a drinking contest of their own. I was grabbed from behind, my mouth and nose were being smothered with a chloroform cloth. I pressed my tracker on, so the team could find me, before darkness enveloped my every sense.

**AMELY POV**

I watched Roy and Artemis drink each other out until they were drunkenly talking to each other like long lost friends. When I looked back at the dancers Robin was gone. I scanned the whole club and still got no sign of Robin. Since Conner,Megan and I were the only ones not drunk (Yes, Kaldur was drunk too.A/N:I wrote a separate fic for this. Go check it out!) I grabbed them and pulled them into a huddle.

"OK, Robin is gone. We need to find him.", they both nodded in unison.

"Lemme check my telepathic range.", Megan whispered.

"He's a little farther out of town but he's close enough where I can tell he's unconscious.", she said quietly.

"We have to find him before he gets hurt!", I said urgently, with worry lacing every word. I rushed out of the club not looking back to see if they were following me, I'd do this by myself if necessary.

*͏͏͏͏ * * ͏͏͏͏͏͏ ͏͏͏

I pressed myself against the wall closest to the entrance of the old abandoned storage room. I heard muffled cackling that wasn't the innocently evil cackle of the Boy Wonder. Slowly I pulled out my small dart gun and two of my favorite tranquilizer tipped knives. I kicked the door down and spotted Robin in a corner of the room, slumped and tied up. The sight almost gave me a damn heart attack. Two thugs came at me and I slit both of their stomachs just enough to let the knockout poison on my knives get into their systems. They doubled over in pain and passed out as the next round of lackeys took their place. I didn't feel like wasting time so I shot the two leaders of the whole scenario with my dart gun then I swirled my hands and created mini tornadoes and sent them flying around the room, leaving all of my opponents down. I sprinted to Robin's side checking for wounds. He came to after I removed all of his restraints.

"Wha-?",he wasn't able to finish his sentence because I hugged him, _hard. _"Can't...breathe!" he managed to rasp out. I let go and apologized profusely.

"Hey,hey! It's alright. It was just a hug for God's sake!", he rubbed his forehead and looked around the room, he gave me a puzzled look. "You did all this?", he inquired gesturing towards all the knocked out baddies. I nodded modestly, "It's not a big deal.", I mumbled. At this Conner and Megan burst into the room, they both stood in a fighting stance until they got one good look at the battle field. They strode over to us but didn't say anything. I stood and helped Robin up, carefully handing him over to Conner.

"Can you take him to Mt. Justice? I'll meet you there.", I waved and went back to Animosity where I borrowed Robin's motorbike and gathered all the drunks onto a bus that went past Mt. Justice. When I got to Mt. Justice Everyone was already there except Robin and Conner. I sighed and assumed they were still on their way here.

I went to the living room, where everyone else was, and collapsed on the empty couch. I pulled myself into a sitting position but it wasn't long before I zonked out. When I woke up an hour or three later I was surprised to feel pressure in my lap. As I looked down I almost jumped out of my seat. Robin lay along the couch with his head resting in my lap. I tried moving but every slight movement I made would have him either twitching or mumbling something incoherent. I sighed and stared down at his fair face. I plucked his sunglasses off and brushed a shock of black hair from his face. I leaned back and put my right arm over my eyes, I let my left hand slide across his chest to rest on his shoulder. Then I fell asleep again with Robin softly snoring in my lap. I didn't take any notice of my team watching silently from the shadows.

Something cold and smooth was being tapped against my nose when I woke up again that day (night). I was still on the couch with Robin still sleeping soundly in my lap when a glass Coca Cola bottle was tapped against my nose again. I glanced up to find Wally staring at me intently, _Yup,he's drunk. _

"Wanna play Spin the Bottle?", he slurred.

"Um...I guess so, just lemme wake Robin up.", I gently shook his shoulder and he rubbed his eyes grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on.

"Yeah?",he asked.

"You feel up for a game of Spin the Bottle?", I said smiling sheepishly.

"Sure."

Wally went first landing on Robin who's eyes widened but he just shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward. Wally leaned in and pressed their lips together. They pulled away almost too quickly. Robin spun ending up having to kiss Artemis. She spun and had to kiss Kaldur. Kaldur spun and looked at me apologetically when the bottle pointed to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar pressing our lips against one another. When I pulled away I was freaked out to see everyone staring at Kaldur and I. I blushed and hurriedly spun the bottle landing on Conner who turned beet red. I leaned across the circle and closed my eyes. Superboy's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle on mine. When we pulled away he immediately turned his head away. He spun and landed on Megan who seemed delighted to kiss him. They leaned in and kept the kiss going for a minute or two before Kaldur cleared his throat and Robin muttered 'Jeez, get a room.'

We continued on with the game. Roy had to kiss Artemis then me. I spun one more time and it landed on Rob, I glanced at him and got a small smile of encouragement. I leaned forward and locked our lips together. His hand went to my hair as he repositioned his head, deepening the kiss. When we pulled away everyone was looking in another direction whistling awkwardly. I drummed my hands on my thighs and waited for Robin to spin. As the game went on, one by one everyone besides Rob and I fell asleep on the floor. Conner and Megan were sleeping against each other with Megan's head on his shoulder with Conner's arms wrapped around her torso. Roy fell asleep with his back against the couch one arm wrapped around Artemis' waist, who was sleeping on his shoulder, with the other stretched out across the couch _They're so drunk_. Kaldur and Wally slept by themselves with Wally curled up in a ball and Kaldur sprawled out on the carpet. I yawned and stretched like a cat, slowly lowering my head and body to the floor. I passed out with my head near Robin's knees. Just before I fell into the dream realm I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto his lap, his cheek resting on top of my head. What jolted me back awake was when he kissed my nose. Just like my mom did back home. When I was sure he was asleep too, I silently cried, I was definitely home-sick. I guess my crying woke Robin up because the next thing I knew he was rocking me back and forth like a small child. He murmured reassuring words in my ear until I calmed and finally,fell asleep, blissfully wrapped up in Robin's arms**(A/N:I wanna be her SO badly!)**. I slipped into a dream and let me tell you, it was more like a nightmare.

_I was kneeling in front of a body covered by a black cape. I was crying and with each body racking sob a clap of thunder sounded. I glanced up at the sky, the storm clouds lessening my grieving mood. The rain sliding down my face like my salty tears. I felt Wally's hand on my shoulder and grabbed it, pulling him down to the ground beside me. He sat for a moment his face tight with emotion. The rain slid down his face like tears,maybe they were tears. I spider monkied him, sobbing into his shoulder. He shook, finally letting the tears he'd been holding back trickle down his face. Wally gasped and before I could turn around to see what was wrong he had whisked me away from the body. I beet at his back and reached a hand out towards the body. And the body mimicked my movement. I screamed and the cape began to slip revealing a mop of black hair. _I woke up gasping, glad that I hadn't been able to identify the moving corpse. Cold sweat was slicked down my spine and I sighed settling back into the pillow that was Robin. I heard a rustle in the kitchen and shot up, my hand going straight to my belt for my tranquilizer gun but it was gone. I ended up jacking two of Rob's birdarangs and hightailing it to the kitchen. Light spilled out from the fridge, illuminating a figure ransacking through the refrigerator. I flicked the light on and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. Wally turned around smiling sheepishly, offering me a lime flavored popsicle. I rolled my eyes and took the popsicle removing the wrapper and taking a bite out of it. We walked back to the living room and I snuggled back into Robin's embrace. Wally sat down cross legged watching me intently. I stared right back.

"Want to hear a story about how this gang came together?", when I nodded he moved closer and began the story.

"It all started when the League dismissed a small fire in the Cadmus labs...", it got more suspenseful as he went on, some parts were hilarious making me have to hold in my laughter so as not to wake Rob. Near the end I drifted off.

"And that's how that whole mission led us to meet you, you and your mysterious self." Wally brushed my hair away from my face then kissed my forehead murmuring something along the lines of 'Night, lil' sis.' _He thinks of me as a little sister? He barely knows me! To tell the truth though...I think of him as a protective,sweet, and cheerful older brother._

_ This was the best day ever._

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? The next chapter is coming soon to computers everywhere! SEEYA AROUND! Bye! :)**


	4. Hangovers Suck

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! In the last chapter I took things a little too fast between Rob and Amely. I'm gonna try and slow it down. I think this is the shortest chapter this story is ever gonna have. Thank you to all who read and review this story! To those of my friends who don't have FanFic accounts: GET ONE!**

**Disclaimer:YJ and X-Men belong to DC and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

I woke up to the sound of pain-filled groaning. I tried moving but something small, soft and sturdy mumbled in protest. I looked down to find a small, dark skinned girl with white hair sleeping soundly in my arms. But this wasn't just any girl, her name was Amely and for some reason it was thrilling to have her in my arms. Another groan sounded from the couch next to us. I glanced over to see Wally lying along the couch with his head and arms resting on the floor. I sighed and gently shook Amely awake. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stared up at me, a question clear on her face. I just pointed at KF and she groaned at the same time he did.

"Lemme take care of myself and then we can deal with this sorry excuse for a responsible teenager," Amely said as she stood up,stretched and went to her room.

"I heard that!",Wally shouted as she walked past him.

"You were meant to!",Amely said in a sing-song voice.

Amely came back in wearing joggers and a baggy T-shirt. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a jug of coffee and two bottles of aspirin.

"Who's the second bottle for?",I said looking at it curiously.

"For us, you know, 'cause we gotta take care of this mess,"she said gesturing at Wally,"and that's bound to give us a pretty bad headache."

KF glared at her but made no attempt at a comeback. She sat down next to him and helped him sit up. He looked at her blankly for a second before groaning again and doing a face plant on her lap. She gasped and looked down at him in disbelief but she calmed and began stroking his hair fondly. He flipped over and looked her in the face. She gave him a warm, but fleeting, smile and gently coaxed him into taking a pill and drinking some coffee. Soon, his cheeks bulged and I handed him the wastebasket I had grabbed earlier. As he hacked everything in his stomach up, Amely rubbed his back and murmured comforting words to him. When he was finished he fell back into her lap and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Amely went back to stroking his hair absently and he closed his eyes. Wally seemed to take great comfort in the small show of affection and soon, he was asleep. Amely's eyes were far away and her expression was grim, like she was reliving a memory she wasn't fond of. Something told me I should leave, so I did.

Amely took no notice of me leaving. I ruffled her hair as I walked past but she didn't respond. I shrugged and went to our training room where I found M'ghann sparring with Black Canary. Megan waved at me and I winced when she got a straight blow to the chest.

"Pay attention!",Canary shouted as she attacked M'ghann again.

I went to the computer room and pulled up Amely's League file. It was completely devoid of any information other then her age,weight,height,ethnicity,hero name and a small paragraph that didn't look like much help. I didn't even bother to read it, just printed her file and went to find Kaldur.

When I found him he was leaning against a wall in deep thought, that wasn't surprising.

"Here, I printed Amely's file out for you.",he took it and began to read the paragraph I had ignored.

"Robin, did you bother to read this paper at all?",he said peering at me over the paper.

"Uh...No,why?",I walked behind him and started to read the paragraph I had dismissed as useless.

"_The offspring of Ororo Munroe and___has remarkable abilities hidden inside her. The skill she is already showing has surpassed our expectations. Miss Munroe has already defeated one of our best combatants: Black Canary, in a private one on one battle where no powers or weapons were used. Those were the terms on which she'd be allowed to join our small covert operations group. Her hero name represents the quickness and agility of her attacks: powerful,loud and disastrous; like a windstorm. We wish to see how she participates with other meta humans since she only has solo experience. Her mentor was killed necessarily when she was just a beginning proteg__é. Miss Munroe still learned a great deal from her past, and only, mentor. Some of which she will not reveal. We're hoping she becomes emotionally attached to the group and shows them her true talent. In all, Amely Munroe is a tightly closed book."_

Okay,maybe it wasn't useless. It was obvious that the entire file was composed by Batman because of the serious tone it gave off. Kaldur looked bemused as he reread the paragraph over and over. I left him to his thoughts and returned to the living room. Amely had returned to the present and Wallace was still sleeping.

"Wanna tell me what all that was about?", I sat down next to her, she stiffened and I frowned.

"What are you talking about?",she asked with an artificial smile plastered to her lips.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.", I crossed my arms and watched as her smile faded.

"It's nothing you need to know, or worry about." she said hotly.

Amely crossed her arms and glared as if challenging me to question her. I glared right back and in the midst of it all Red Tornado came in. We both turned our glares on him. He looked as uncomfortable as you could get when you're a robot. He cleared his throat and looked at Amely as if she could get him out of the situation. Apparently,she could.

"Miss Munroe, Batman and your mother wish for me to inform you about something rather important, but you seem to be in the middle of something of equal importance."

"What, this?" she said gesturing vaguely at us. "This is nothing. So tell me, what's so important?" her features were filled with pure, mundain curiousity.

"Well-",Red Tornado started in a loud voice before Amely shushed him and pointed at KF's sleeping form.

"They wish for you to continue your studies as a young adult.",he whispered.

"Where at?", Amely asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Wow,sorry, that was really short! I'm just gonna end here because I don't know where she should go to school. Maybe Robin's school? I don't exactly know the the name of his school, so I'll have to do my research. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm not a consistent updater so don't expect another chapter too soon. Hey, Hills, you made me finish this chapter faster than I thought I would, so thanks!**


	5. School

**A/N: I did my research! It turns out that Robin goes to Gotham City Academy! You know what I've noticed? That Amely's lap must be pretty comfy. Why do I say that? 'Cause a lot of people seem to like taking a nap in it. ;) Well, here you go guys, another chapter! Special thanks to tess!**

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

"Gotham City Academy,"as soon as RT said that I started to freak out on the inside.

"Hm, okay. Do they have cute uniforms?" Amely asked.

"I'm not sure. For precautions your mother has insisted that you use temporary dye in your hair."

Amely's hands flew to her hair as her face registered a look of shock and horror. Red Tornado pulled a black box out of some hidden pocket and set it on the coffee table in front of Amely. He paused before leaving to watch her for a moment. Panic consumed me at the thought of Amely going to my school. _Of course she doesn't have to know. Plus, Batman would skin me alive if she ever found out my secret identity! I bet it's a test to see how well I keep Robin and Dick in two very separate worlds. _My deduction was perfect. Now I just had to be sure Amely didn't find me interesting while at school. I glanced at Amely, glad that my sunglasses hid the apprehension in my eyes. Wally still slumbered quietly in her lap. Amely's hands slowly lowered from her hair to rest on Wally's chest. The horrified expression on her face didn't fade though. Then Superboy entered and looked the situation over quickly. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself over whether he should stay and deal with our little trio or leave. Superboy decided on the latter as he abruptly turned on his heel and left.

"Well, I guess I'll go get Artemis and Megan to help me put this stuff on." Amely suddenly got an evil glint in her eye that I saw all too often in Wally. "Hey, Robin, come closer." I knew I shouldn't have, but I scooted as close to her as possible without disturbing KF. Amely leaned in and pressed our foreheads together. Our lips were a hairs breath away from touching.

"Wanna do me a favor?" Amely asked with her warm breath ghosting my lips. I nodded a little too vigorously, Amely smirked. I don't know how she did it. But somehow Amely got Wallace out of her lap and into mine. She slid quickly off of the couch and stood in front of us smiling. And did it all without waking him!

"Hold him for me." Amely giggled and ran before I could really react to what just happened. I tried removing KF from my lap, to no avail. I sat there pouting with my arms crossed. Wally slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He glanced at me then down to my crotch, which made me blush furiously. He rubbed his eyes roughly, obviously hoping that where his head was currently positioned was just a really bad nightmare. When he reopened his eyes and found the same scene he jumped and sped across the room. Wally pressed himself against the wall behind him and pointed accusingly at me, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Y-you, I...wh-what the hell?"

"It's not what you think! Amely put you there and I tried moving but I didn't want to wake you up! Nothing happened you just slept for a minute or two there before you woke up! We can even check the security cameras if you want proof!" I was shouting frantically. Thereafter followed an awkward silence before Wally smirked with that glint in his eye that Amely had displayed earlier.

"I always knew you had a thing for me. But I never thought you'd make that big a move. That proves it! Wallace Rudolph West is irresistible to both genders!" He did a victory dance as I rolled my eyes, got up and thwacked him over the head.

"Shut up Kid Ego!" I went to my room, planning on taking a shower and changing clothes.

**AMELY POV**

Artemis was reading the directions on how to put the dye in. I was suddenly soaked in water from head to toe, really _cold _water. I shivered and rubbed my arms, did I mention how COLD the water was? I spun around to find Artemis giggling hysterically with a large bucket in her hands.

"What in the world did you do that for?" I shouted, giving Artemis the most incredulous look I could muster without letting the giggles I was holding in out.

"Oh, come on you know I had a good reason." Artemis said with an expression that said she was trying to be serious but miserably failing. "No, I really didn't." She said shaking her head and laughing some more.

She pulled out the bottle of dye and squirted the substance onto my soaking hair. Megan apologized for Arty and started rubbing the temporary color into my hair. When she was done and I took a look in the mirror what I saw surprised me. My natural hair color diluted the dark color just making it a dark brown. But that wasn't important, what was important was that I looked _normal. _I looked like your average African American female teenager. I didn't look anything like the original and unique Amely Munroe, just a boring other side of her. Of course what I looked like on the outside didn't change who I was on the inside and I kept that knowledge close to my heart. I stayed in my room with M'ghann and Artemis for the rest of the day just getting ready for tomorrow and hanging out and doing girl stuff...

**ROBIN POV**

No one had seen the girls for the rest of the day and we were getting curious. So as you're guessing, we boys went to go spy on them. Of course, Kaldur disapproved, but that didn't stop him from tagging along. We'd checked Megan's and Artemis' rooms to make sure they were all gathered in Amely's room. We crowded in around her door as I pressed a small gadget of mine, that made it tons easier to hear a conversation through anything meant to lessen sound, against Amely's door. Their conversation blasted out at us and I proceeded to turn the volume down.

(A/N: **bold=Amely, **_**bold&italic=Artemis, **__italic=Megan, _normal=boys)

"**So, what do you think of the guys on the team?" **

"_**Other than Kid Jerk, they're all very nice people."**_

"_Artemis, you should give Wallace a chance. Though he is slightly annoying-"_

"_**Slightly?"**_

"**Okay, very annoying. Now let Megan finish."**

I turned to look at KF to see that he had a stormy scowl replacing the usual energetic grin. I smirked and went back to listening to the girls.

"_Though very annoying at times-"_

"_**At times?"**_

"**Artemis, shut up and let her finish! You can make rude comments after."**

"_As I was saying. He can be a pest at times but he truly is very nice. Wally may have a small infatuation for himself, but it's just a side effect of him being valiant, loyal, protective-"_

"_**You forgot conceited, close minded and just plain stupid."**_

"**You know Artemis, most psychologists agree that hostility is a form of love. In other words you and Wally have a love-hate relationship. It's just taking you some time to realize the love side of it." **You could just hear the smugness in Amely's voice as she said that.

"_So what you're saying is that Artemis and Wally have a thing for each other, they just haven't realized it yet?" _Wally was turning all shades of green at this. I almost laughed but didn't risk being caught red handed by the girls.

"**Exactly, they probably already know but are just in denial."**

"_**Denial! About what? The fact that I absolutely hate him, and have no romantic feelings toward him whatsoever!"**_

"**De-ni-al."**

"_**Whatever, what about you and Robin? I saw you two getting pretty cozy last night."**_

"**What! We weren't getting cozy! Nothing happened! Hey, what about Megan and Conner? They got along a lot better than friends." **Conner and I both blushed furiously at this

"_**Oh, no. No no no. You are not changing the subject onto our sweet little Meggy."**_

"**I wasn't changing the subject! I was just saying that Meg and Con were doing the same thing."**

"_Doing what?" _Megan's voice cut in, she seemed innocently oblivious to everything being said.

"**Uh, nothing absolutely nothing."**

"_**Yeah, you were just being rather friendly is all."**_

"_Um, well, I guess you could say that since I do sorta have a crush on him..."_

"**You do? Now that I think about it. It's actually not that surprising. " **

"_**You shouldn't be talking!"**_

"**Come on! So he comforted me when I was homesick-"**

"_**Wait, he comforted you? And you're gonna tell me that doesn't mean anything!"**_

"**Okay! So it kinda does mean something! But you guys are not allowed to tell him that I have an small crush on him!"**

**_"Yeah, a small crush that grows bigger and bigger with every passing moment."_**

"**Stop poking me Artemis! It doesn't get that much bigger with every passing moment. Just a tinsy bit." **

"_You've got to admit that there is a lot of sexual tension between you two."_

"_**Do you realize what you just said?"**_

"_Erm, not really. I heard it on a TV show."_

"**Oh, alright. Just don't ever say it again unless you learn what it means and it's applied correctly."**

"_Okey-dokey."_

"_**So, wait. What about Kaldur? He's the only one we haven't talked about."**_

"**Kaldur is like the most mature out of all of them. But that's also what makes me just think of him as an older brother. I don't think he'd actually allow any of us to become romantically attached to him either way." **Kaldur nodded at this.

"_That's true for all of us."_

"**Great, we've established that Artemis has a crush on Wally and Megan has a crush on Conner."**

"_You forgot the part where you have a crush on Robin."_

"**Uh, yeah that too. Anyways, you guys wanna spend the night in my room?"**

"_**Sure."**_

" _Yeah, why not?"_

I left taking my gadget with me. Everyone left for bed including me. Conner and I left with grins on our faces while Kaldur was calm and KF was gagging. Well, today was Sunday and tomorrow Amely would start school with me. Welcome to the epitome of difficult a.k.a. my life.

**AMELY POV**

Gotham City Academy, prepare yourself for Amely Munroe.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I liked that ending. But for you guys you're probably hating me and wishing you could throw tomatoes at me for ending it so abruptly. Sorry, please R&R and refrain from pelting me with flames instead of tomatoes! BYE! :)**


	6. Training Session!

**A/N: I'm assuming everyone saw the new episode. This is based off of that so I kinda created a time jump here. Well, enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. :)**

* * *

**Amely POV**

"Bye guys!" I waved excitedly as I walked through the zeta beam that would send me to Gotham City.

And I was off to school.

**break line-break line-break line**

"She has the strongest telepathic mind I've ever seen by far. Stronger, even, than mine." Martian Manhunter conveyed to Batman and Superman in a grave and quiet voice.

M'ghann continued to sob and right at that moment Amely decided to come through the zeta beam. She stormed in looking pissed but once she took a look at Megan her features turned to absolute worry. She ran to M'ghann and took her from Captain Marvel's hold. Megan continued to sob into Amely's shirt as Amely kept asking her what was wrong. When she didn't get an answer, Amely handed M'ghann over to Superboy. She then walked straight up to Batman, Martian Manhunter and Superman.

"What the heck happened!" Amely jabbed her thumb at M'ghann and then pointed an accusing finger at the three that obviously conducted the whole thing. "What the hell did you do?" Her voice was so calm that even Batman seemed to flinch slightly at the jeer.

"Amely, we did noth-"

"Don't give me that crap! Because I know as well as you do, that no one on this team would make her cry that badly. So explain to me. What. Did. You. Do." Amely's eyes flashed with what seemed like lightning and her voice boomed like thunder.

"Miss Munroe you must understand-" Manhunter tried to reason calmly.

"Understand what? That one of my teammates is crying her soul out? That my whole team looks like they saw every one they ever loved die? No, I don't understand, because no one will tell me what the frik(1) happened! And all I'm getting out of the _adults _is excuses!" It looked like there was lightning crackling around Amely's hands as her anger rose.

"Amely! Just let me tell you what happened." Aqualad put a calming hand on her shoulder. Amely huffed and turned around breathing deeply as the angry light faded from her eyes and the crackling lightning disappeared from around her hands. Aqualad quickly explained the training exercise and what happened all through it. As he explained how each of us died, Amely's features became the embodiment of depression. She ran to Megan and hugged her like she was her last connection to the real world. Once Megan had calmed down enough to only hiccup into Amely's shoulder, she let her go and turned on the team's mentors, plus two.

"Why wasn't I included in this exercise?" Amely asked in a seriously curious voice.

"Considering how things turned out we couldn't have the whole team being depressed." Manhunter said standing up straight from his earlier weakened position.

"What makes you think that would have happened?" Amely placed a fist on her hip.

"The fact that all of you are so close." Batman said calmly.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot of death and it doesn't bother me."

"That's impossible, death bothers everybody." Robin pointed out.

"Not if you've seen it so many times that that caring side of you goes numb." Amely said shaking her head.

"I am sure that you are capable of caring." Manhunter said disagreeing.

"Oh, yeah? Please, show me." Was Amely's smart ass reply.

Martian Manhunter nodded and walked toward Amely. As he made a move to place his finger in the middle of her forehead, she jerked away. She gave him a 'What the heck?' look.

"You asked me to show you." Manhunter said in confusion.

"Not if it involves delving into my mind!" Amely looked incredulous and put more distance between herself and Manhunter. She turned away and returned to comforting M'ghann. She whispered reassurances and apologies.

"It's not your fault. No one blames you. I'm sorry you had to go through that." These were all things she told Megan and slowly but surely she stopped feeling so horrible.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a terrible chapter. R&R? (1)= 'frik' is this word that I came up with so yeah.**


	7. New Mission

**A/N: Yeah, I know I made a really big plot hole in the last chapter but I think you guys can imagine what happened at school to Amely. So yeah, I'm not going to make an attempt at filling in that hole. Enjoy this chapter! R&R?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yada yada.**

**Robin POV**

Aqualad and I walked past the training room and heard sounds of pure fury. We paused and exchanged glances. Together we walked to stand in the doorway and watch in fascination.

Amely was standing with many fallen battle drones around her and even more left alive standing around her in fighting stances. She took her own fighting stance as five battle drones approached her at the same time. It seemed like she was going to use some form of martial arts. Then, it turned into something else entirely. It was…..street fighting. There was no pattern or beat, just if she saw an opening she'd use it. The fury in her eyes was even scarier than her fighting. Amely looked as if she was studying the drones as they fought her. After a while she began to mimic their fighting style and pick them off quickly by the dozens.

"Computer, change Level of Challenge to Expert." She said calmly. The drones powered down for a moment so as to adjust to the new setting.

Aqualad and I exchanged worried glances. Amely wasn't using her powers. She could get hurt, only Miss Martian and I had attempted Expert mode. I heaved a sigh of relief when her hands went into her pockets and pulled out her many different kunai and throwing stars. I noticed there was something long, curved and sharp in a sheath on her back. Her grin was wolfish and just a little scary. There was no punching or kicking of any kind on her part, Amely just stood and cut anything that got near her. A new batch of battle drones came up and she finally unsheathed a sword with a wicked, curved point. Lightning danced up and down the blade, sparks flew as her sword clashed with the drones.

"Remind me not to anger her." Aqualad said with wide eyes.

"Same here buddy, same here."

Amely stopped and looked at the mess of drones she'd made. She smirked and her sword glinted dangerously in the light. As Amely turned around to walk out of the training room she noticed Aqualad and I standing in the doorway and quickly sheathed her weapon.

"Hi, guys." She said brightly, considering her sadistic grin from earlier, I was slightly frightened.

"Hello," Aqualad replied, "the team is needed in the Missions room." Amely nodded and joined us on our way there.

"Are you excited? Ya know, your first mission with the team and all." I turned to her and ecstatic grin gracing my features.

"Hell yeah!" Amely said running towards us and grabbing our arms as she passed, pulling us along to the missions room.

I grinned as I was pulled along after the surprisingly strong girl. I glanced over at Aqualad to see that he had a soft affectionate smile aimed at Amely. I had this sudden burning feeling in the pit of my stomach but I brushed it off. I swallowed thickly and stared at the hilt protruding over Amely's right shoulder.

Still being dragged along, I asked her "What's that?" I said poking at it.

Amely glanced back and paused, "Um, my…sword?"

"Why do you have a sword?" Aqualad asked bewildered.

"My uncle gave it to me when I was little and taught me how to use it." She shrugged before reaching behind and stroking the hilt lovingly.

"Have you ever…ya know?" I asked unsure of how to go about asking my question.

"What?"

"Have you ever um…killed someone with it?" I said bluntly. Amely's eyes got steely and defensive.

"No," was all she muttered before stepping into the missions room quickly.

_**this is a line break **_**(cuz i effin' SAY SO) sorry xD **

"Your mission is to gather information on the so called LIGHT. This is a simple RECON mission." Batman said in his deep baritone.

"I don't even know why you bother telling them that anymore. They always screw it up and get found out and then fix it." GA rolled his eyes at the venomous glares he got from everyone else. He grinned though when he got a giggle out of Amely at the comment.

The team and I turned to glare at her.

"What? It's not like it isn't true. Plus, it's just a joke!" She said still giggling. Amely didn't even flinch when Batman's glare was set upon her, instead she giggled a little more before calming.

"_Don't _mess this up." Batman said vehemently.

And we were off.

**A/N: I am so sorry. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm a horrible person. I'm just very sapped of inspiration. I think I'll post like three chapters at once now to compensate. Bye! xD **


End file.
